Post hole diggers are tools used to dig holes for fence post, sign posts, and other structures that require a narrow hole. The traditional post hole digger is formed of two elongated handles connected to digging blades. A pivoting fastener joins the digging blades and allows a person to operate the blades in a clamshell-like fashion by opening and closing the handles. A person drives the digging blades into the ground by raising the post hole digger above the spot of the desired hole, repeatedly thrusting the post hole digger into the ground, closing the clamshell-like digging blades, and removing the portion of ground caught between the blades.
However, often times the person finds it difficult to strike the ground in the same spot until the hole is deep enough to guide subsequent thrusts of the post hole digger. Further, repeatedly lifting and thrusting the entire post hole digger is physically demanding and time-consuming. Therefore, effort and accuracy is wasted when using conventional post hole diggers to form a post hole.